The Girl With No Name
by I.A.Turner
Summary: A story of how one phone call changed Beth Greene's life forever.
1. Call To Arms

The weather was the kind that felt like a kiss of summer without the fiery heat of noon, the grass a soft green the tiny blades flickered in the slight breeze. The ground was warm under her bare feet and she was glad to be free of the confines of her shoes... from the confines of many things. She sat cross legged on the lawn threading a string of daisies dexterously through her fingers, the air around her was hot and stifling but it didn't show - she was used to the strong heat of Georgia so much so that Florida's didn't compare. She chuckled to herself, apparently even the Floridians had trouble with the temperature.

She smiled inwardly, watching tourists snapping pictures, wiping their brows, shouting at their stubborn children who wouldn't keep their hats on or stay still for sun cream. She closed her eyes so she could focus just on sound; birds, children and the sizzle of a barbecue; how could anyone say that wasn't music? The young girl opened her eyes and let the daylight flood back in, bringing the day right back into focus

It felt good, almost serene being here, being away she thought, she was almost happy. It'd been almost a year since she felt this way. She relished in it, in this summer day, savoured the feeling of the warm wind of late August lashing on her face. This time of year had always been the best for her, the blissful days before school started again.

The buzzer of her cell went off like an annoyed rattlesnake in the grass beside her head, the sound muffled by the spread of her pale hair. She sighed knowing that it was probably Zach, apologising for stumbling into the apartment at 4am the night before stinking drunk - she chuckled at the memory of it. She'd watched him stagger around and fall over his shoes. She was angry then but right now, in the blissful relaxation she'd realised that her reaction in the moment was probably somewhat harsh. She was sure that he had a sore back from sleeping on the floor, but didn't pay it any mind and continued to lay staring up into the stretch of blue above her.

The girl in the grass let the rattlesnake sound carry on, hoping Zach would just leave a darn voicemail! An apology is better said in person anyway, she knew that.

After the fourth call she started to feel that scratch of annoyance and slight unease - Zach normally got the hint after the second call. It worried her and she knew how she got when she was worried about something.

 _"Worrying won't change anythin' dear..."_ She heard her mother's singsong in her head and it forced her to look at who was calling.

 _Maggie._

Right away she felt herself grow cold, the sweat on her skin chilled peppering her lightly tanned skin with goosebumps. At first she thought about not answering, but knew that'd be a mistake of epic proportions, so with a reluctant breath she answered instantly regretting it.

"Beth. It happened again." Her sister's voice was rough and scratchy on the other end, Beth didn't have to ask why.

"I'm taking the next flight out.."

"Bethy.."

"I'll see you soon Maggie.."

The sounds of the birds and children were gone and Beth was met with deafening silence.

* * *

Zach ran his hand through his close cropped hair three times in quick succession and fixed his girlfriend in a stare that could have frozen the Pacific. He snarled more than spoke;

"Beth, what? School starts in a month and you're going _again?"_

His stare was as uncomfortable as a chorus-girl corset and had the same effect on Beth's breathing, constricted and shallow. She didn't want to leave him. She didn't want to have to miss school but she knew it was inevitable - her family needed her, even though Maggie had tried to convince her to stay numerous times in the last few hours Beth couldn't rationalise staying here, worrying constantly. That didn't work out well last time.

Her facial expression sagged, lacking its usual liveliness completely, as if she had left her spirit outside the door. She was mad. Beth had expected his complete support he knew how much family meant to her.

"You're kidding, right?" Beth asked, voice shaking as she met Zach's eyes.

The boy didn't flinch, he was holding his ground. Usually he had swooped her up and held her while she cried but he just stood stock still, a slender hand gripping the red wood of their front door with white knuckles.

Beth bit on her lower lip and her eyes turned glossy with tears. She tried to blink them away and when she realized she couldn't, she pulled up the sleeves of her jacket and stared at the ground.

"I'm coming back. You're acting like we're breaking up..." Beth went silent, chewing her lip hoping that she didn't jinx them. She was finally happy, this couldn't be the thing that breaks them.

"Are we?" She didn't want to know the answer, not at all but she waited with bated breath standing in the open doorway staring at her boyfriend of two years.

Beth watched as Zach sighed loudly, wilting against the door like a flower in the heat. His eyes remained fixed on hers, anger changed to sympathy in a split second.

"Of course not, I love you. I'll be at the other end of the phone whenever you need me. I could come with you? If that's what you really want?" Zach hesitated before the last few words, knowing Beth would see right through his request.

He was right and Beth just shook her head briefly before returning her attention to her suitcase. In the brief moment, they both realized this was worse than before - she was taking a suitcase, the last time this happened it was only a bag. The pair both recognised that the situation was a little fish in a _big_ ocean of trouble.

"I love you. I'll call you as soon as I land." Beth straightened up leaning into his warm embrace, as she expected he enveloped her in, breathing her fresh scent his lips finding hers momentarily, the pressure light. Tears threatened but were quickly blinked away.

This wasn't a goodbye kiss - just see you later.

* * *

The airport looked more like a shopping mall than anything Beth had experienced, not much had changed since her last visit mind you; the walls were still that drab off white, the smell of hundreds of people was still as off-putting as ever. Why did this have to happen now? She had a good life; college, friends, a boyfriend she loved with all her heart. She was happy. So why now?

 _Flight 206 from Miami to Atlanta is now boarding.._

Her boarding call did nothing to curb the running thoughts of why she'd been thrusted into this situation again, nor did it stop the guilt from overwhelming her. It wasn't his fault, not really.

"God damn it.." She was exasperated and had the headache from hell coming on and definitely didn't need this flight - No matter how short or how salubrious the furnishings inside the airplane were, to Beth it would never be more than a flying metal tube. She crossed her heart as she stepped over the threshold and smiled stiffly at the stewardess.

It was gloomy and mid evening, the worst time to arrive. As she came out of the plane, Beth felt the heat reflecting off the tarmac. She'd not forgotten the Georgia heat entirely but the humid clutches of It made it hard to breathe. She was sweating even before she had reached the arrivals bay; her jean shorts clung uncomfortably tight to her thighs and the cold shoulder top she wore stuck to her. Not to mention the tangled mess of blonde that'd fallen out of the pony she wore - a rather large man who'd taken his place next to her on the flight had fallen asleep on her shoulder during, and she was sure there was drool somewhere in her tresses.

Over the squirming mass of heads Beth spotted one she recognised. He was mousy haired, though much darker than her own. His skin paled in comparison to her slightly, if at all tanned skin. She watched him make his way towards her - he didn't look that out of place but he got some stares from the disapproving elderly as he barged through to take her suitcase and handbag.

After departing from the masses and making the silent trip across the parking lot to his car he spun around, his large arms wrapped her up in a tight squeeze.

"Beth..You're a sight for sore eyes..C'mon, Maggie's waiting."

Beth felt her heart swell and stomach drop as he greeted her. Shawn, forever the comfort.

The drive was longer than expected, the evening traffic clogged up the highway making for some colourful language to burst from Shawn. It'd surprised Beth, hearing her brother curse as he did - must be that new job of his. She didn't know much about that, she wondered why he kept the details so vague when she'd asked. Naturally she got a half answer so she carried on biting the skin of her nails, an annoying habit but it was somewhat of a distraction from the next topic.

"So..what has Maggie said.." Shawn grumbled, fingers gripping the steering wheel tighter as he made down the final stretch of road that'd lead them home. Beth felt the car shift and pull them faster, causing her to grasp the seat - if Shawn noticed her fear he kept silent, waiting for her reply.

"Not much. I didn't really give her the chance. I got the first flight out I could.."

Family was what she lived for. Her parents supported her, cherished her and made sure she was alright. She used to be a homebody, a bird that would never fly south for the winter, but the events of last year had seen her wanting to escape it all. For Maggie it'd made her rebellious, disappearing off to the city in a cloud of smoke and Shawn, sweet, loving, Golden Shawn..it'd made him take root in the farm trying desperately to plaster over the cracks in the families foundations. Shawn the fixer-upper, that's what she called him...not to his face though, goodness knows she wasn't ready for more confrontation - it wasn't who she was.

"Home sweet home.." Shawn sighed, snapping Beth out of her brain haze. Everything was familiar, but so different; the slight crunch of the summer grass under her feet, the smell of animals and hay, the white gleam of her newly painted house blinded her. She squinted in her brothers direction.

"You painted just for me?" Beth smiled, genuine if not somewhat sombre.. half expecting Shawn to snap at her for being insensitive but he just laughed, shoving her shoulder with one large hand.

"Quit it short stack, when did you get so mouthy.."

"You're the one who cursed the wh-"

Her response was cut short by the view of their porch, everything surrounding it looked so new, but the door that was once a brilliant royal blue had become brittle as it had faded in the sunlight. The seasons had taken their toll, baking it in the summer, freezing it in the coldest months. It made Beth's stomach drop. It was the only thing Shawn had neglected to repair..

"Mama liked it, I just couldn't change it.." Shawn sighed heavily, she must have had some reaction to the sight as her elder brother stroked soothingly at her back, trying his best to be a comfort.

"Maggie's inside.."

In a rocking chair Maggie sat, her body still, facing away from Beth to stare out the window. She felt uneasy, she wasn't used to this kind of horrible silence - it was creepy the way the creak of the chair echoed around their home.

"Maggie?"

Her strong slim build came rushing over in a few swift motions; it'd been almost a year since Beth had seen her face on anything but a pixlated cell phone screen. When they pulled apart Beth saw how much this time had affected her elder sister - her shiny chestnut hair had been cut just below her chin and it was obvious it hadn't been washed in several days. The usual dimples that'd grace her smiling face were nowhere to be seen this evening and her beautiful green eyes were dim and dark rimmed.

Maggie was usually the strong one, standing tall while Beth wilted and cried. That's what usually happened, but it seemed the tables were turned today at least; Maggie was sniffing as she leaned against Beth's shoulder. Beth had wished the death of her mother didn't do this to their family. She wished Maggie would smile again and Shawn would stop being so neurotic. But most of all, she wished that this wasn't their reality, that the events that would likely take place tomorrow just wouldn't, but obviously she guessed that wasn't to be.

Beth settled with giving her sister one more hug, not saying much before retreating to her room, she was exhausted.

Her room was stifling, the dusky pink walls were peppered with photos of her family over the years and one embarrassing picture of Justin Bieber with a lipstick smear on. Beth blanched, cringing with a giggle. She remembered the day she'd left this room, one year prior -

 _" I'm okay, you don't have to leave.." He'd said, as she packed up the rest of her clothes. Zach bibbed impatiently from the front of the house, his truck engine revving loudly._

 _"Daddy...I do, I gotta go to college. Zach's waitin' for me, Daddy."_

She remembered crying, not really wanting to go but knowing going to college would be good for her career. Just like her Mama had said.

 _"I love you Daddy. I'll call you when I land.."_

"Oh darn.." Beth said, oddly breathless. She'd forgotten to call Zach and even check her phone. They'd parted on shaky terms as it was and ignoring her phone, however accidental that might have been, he was still going to be mad and Beth half expected a ranted text message.

 _ **Zach**_

 _Hope you had a good flight, figured you'd be asleep._

 _I love you Beth, give my love to Maggie. Make sure Shawn doesn't give you too much slack._

 _I love you,_

She imagined the words in his voice, they'd met in high school. She'd had an embarrassing crush on him and was nearly knocked over the day he'd walked over from across the hallway to ask her to the dance. Cliché? Yes, but she'd been giddy in love ever since. Right now, laying in her childhood bed Beth felt guilty at her want to call him up and well, she didn't really know. She was exhausted and Zach had never been one for intimate phone calls anyway. There was more pressing issues at hand..

 _I love you._

For right now, she needed sleep and it came quickly.

* * *

Beth sat against the porch steps in the warm breeze of the August morning, yet she shook. If she stayed up all night it would have made no difference to her exhaustion. By the morning the bed sheets were in a knot and aside from a few fit-full half hours of vivid dreams she didn't sleep a wink.

Her stomach shifted uneasily and the slender hands she hugged herself with pinched into skin. When Maggie approached out of the door with a loud creak she released her hands but still couldn't figure out what to do with them, so instead they clasped and unclasped onto Maggie's as if in constant need of touch and reassurance.

"C'mon, we gotta go.." Maggie raised her groomed eyebrows, gripping Beth's hand to pull her upright. She looked different in the morning light, Beth noticed her hair had been freshly washed, make up had been carefully put under her eyes to hide the sleep deprived circles.

They'd slid silently into the truck, it was beat up and the blue outside had chipped off a bit but it still rumbled into life and pulled away off the grass outside their home. It had been hers before she left, a 18th Birthday present from Daddy... Beth sighed.

Maggie was slurping out of a travel mug, one hand gripped tight on the wheel. Beth had seen her boil the kettle five times that morning, she was already filled to the brim with tea and wired with caffeine. Her free hand changed from the cup to the radio a few times and another quick glance at the digital clock on the dash only seemed to confirm that time was slowing down, her stomach knotted up.

"I'm sorry Bethy.." Maggie paused, pulling in a deep shaky breath as she stopped the car on the gravel outside. "I'm sorry for draggin' you out of college.." Her southern twang sounded sad, but Beth wouldn't have just stayed home, they both knew that.

"Ready for this?" Maggie asked her younger sister, she noticed that Beth looked sadder than when she'd returned to their home the day before. She had been in Florida for a year and become much stronger in some ways but fragile in others. Maggie knew that behind that masked smile she wore on her face, there is a sadness and shock about all this. She saw Beth anxiously looking at her left and right repeatedly as sounds passed by; the sound of a metal gate rolling back on its wheels and a motorbike revving in the distance.

She looked almost like she was checking for signs of danger that might come. Maggie looked at Beth now, and didn't blame her for being afraid. It was as plain as day under that small smile how terrified she was, and the memory of last time came back to Maggie, playing on her mind and features over and over again like a broken record.

Beth took a deep breath in before looking up to her sister;

"I'm ready.."

* * *

 **Hello you lovely lot! This is my first venture into Bethyl AU and I really hope I do them justice and keep in character! I have a plan mapped out for this story and as I'm struggling with my other ZA Fic Paved With Gold, I thought I'd give this a post in the meantime! More will be revealed in time and I'm hoping to add some good drama to it! Please review, it always makes me smile & it's definitely a good motivator to write more! This will also be posted on AO3 if you prefer that format. Let me know what you thought & be sure to come over to Tumblr where I post previews and photos of my current story inspiration. Tumblr - Atermisxeros AO3 - MusicActorsBooksCharacters_xo **


	2. Up The River

The room was barely six feet by four. The walls were the same thick grey as the dwellings Rick Grimes was so used to seeing, but instead of a wide window with a flower box there was a mean barred opening with thick metal bars a no glass. It was no brighter inside than the gathering gloom of dusk, even at midday. In there you could have no idea how much time had passed or even if it was night or day. It was totally disorientating by design. The bed was metal, a poorly maintained sad excuse for a mattress sat on top of it. Underneath the thin blanket Rick spotted the lumpy figure of a sleeping man; he hated this, having to clap the metal handcuffs onto his friend again.

"Hey. Time t'go.." He spoke loud enough for the man to hear but he'd made no movement to shake him awake, he knew he was.

He'd shuffled off the blanket and crept to his feet in silence and for that Rick was thankful. He never had problems with Hershel. The infuriating man in cell 3 however, was another kettle of fish entirely.

"Hey!" He was shouting as they left the cells. "Hey. Officer friendly! You gettin' me outta here or what?!" _Nope._ If Rick had any choice in the matter, that guy wouldn't be getting out for another week. But Shane wanted him gone and wanted him gone _now_ , so he was leaving today. Thank god it wasn't on his shift.

Rick noticed the old man's demeanour change as they approached the desk, he seemed to curl in on himself in shame.

It'd been a while since Rick had seen the Greene girls, he was used to dealing with Shawn. He observed them discreetly; The older girl, Maggie wore a dark expression but her hands gave away her nerves, she looked like Shawn. The blonde however, shared a distinct resemblance with her father; they had the same alert river blue eyes and light hair. The girl smiled sadly when they locked eyes, a stark difference to the older Greene who's brow was pinched into a stiff frown.

"Hi, I'm Sherriff Grimes. Rick.."

Rick greets them, smiling kindly at the two unfamiliar faces. They both smile back with the same politeness, well brought up, well mannered girls. He didn't expect anything less from Hershel's family.

"Hi, I'm Maggie. This is-"

"Grimes! Where's my damn Brother?!"

Rick jumped at the sound and all three of them turned on their heels to see a man barrel through the doors, hands raised as if ready for a fight at any moment. It was that exact moment that Shane decided to finally make an appearance, much to Rick's delight. He didn't like dealing with the Dixon's especially Merle, but his brother was just as volatile.

"A'ight, step _back._ " Shane rolled his eyes, shoving the younger Dixon brother back with one hand.

Rick's gaze quickly flickered to the Greene girls but his view of them was blurred by Hershel's tall body; he stood stock still in front of them, puffing his chest out breathing viciously at the source of the commotion. Despite the man's thick grey beard and shaggy clothing that was rumpled from the night before, he looked intimidating, well..to Rick at least. The foul mouthed man who'd been cursing for the last five minutes wasn't the least bit concerned.

"I said, where's _Merle!"_ He spat, lunging forward to make a dash for the cells.

He was intercepted quickly by Shane who looped him up into an easy chokehold. One of the girls, who'd been quiet behind Hershel gasped, a small hand placed over her mouth as she peaked out from behind her Father's stoic body; he'd held a hand out, keeping her from moving any further forward.

"Best le' me _go!"_

"Nah, it's better if I don't.." There was a hint of glee in Shane's voice that made the man wriggle harder, turning red as he battled in the bigger man's iron grip. It was slightly funny to see such attitude in a man that was helpless but it made Rick's spine tingle, wondering what'd happen when Shane eventually released him.

There were two young women present, you can never be too careful. Rick shuffled toward the Greene's as he began to remember a guy much like this; He'd arrested a 19 year old for stabbing his girlfriend when he was a rookie, years back. With that thought Rick moved closer out of instinct in defence of the women, one that his wife Lori had mentioned on more than one occasion. He narrowly avoided the Dixon brother's swinging hand that threatened to knock him in the back of the knee.

"Hey! Choke hold's illegal!" Dixon 2 was scrambling, rushing to his feet as his much bolder partner released his hold.

"Yeah, you can file a complaint!" Shane growled, brushing his hands against his pants as if to rid himself of dirt. It made Rick glance at his friend of ten years and this time look a little harder at the man Shane had become.

Hershel had stepped to the side now, moving as fast as his hungover legs could carry him to hook his arm under his youngest girls elbow, ushering her towards the door. But as he did so the younger Dixon turned on a dime, it made the more timid of the two gasp.

They all looked.

Beth froze, eyes widened at the sight in front of her. She felt the man's eyes cut into her like a switchblade; they were narrowed, rigid and cold. There was no grey scale. Beth didn't consider herself particularly good at reading people but it was glaringly obvious in the moment that only polar extremes existed here. She drew in a deep breath, the burning hard stare would last only as long as she kept looking but she found herself not being able to look away from the rough, dirty man in front of her. He didn't look away either, just glared with a dead stillness. He was breathing a mile a minute, still flushed red from the chokehold. Beth quickly wished he was still bound, the final glance at his furious eyes confirmed her wild train of thought - he was going to kill her.

"What!? What you think you're lookin' at vanilla?"

Beth recoiled in her on herself at the harshness of his words, she could almost feel his breath on her face if it wasn't for Rick pushing him backwards. It hardly had an effect on him, par from a few ruffled feathers and a handful of curse words , he still stood close staring hard and mean. It made her shoulders hunch together like she was trying to disappear inside herself. Beth couldn't control the widening of her eyes and a small tremble erupted in her hand as he'd stepped closer, only to be shoved back again by Rick.

The slam of a door shocked the man in front of her out of his callous stare, it was nothing but a slight jump, but Beth had seen it. The man in front of her had noticed her and he'd stared harder, blue eyes iced over, the muscles in his bare arms bunched uncomfortably as his dirty hands clenched into fists.

"Lookie here! _Baby, Brother!_ Comin' t'the rescue!"

An unpleasant weight settled in Beth's stomach as the tall, gruff looking man sauntered out of the cells, cuffed and looking mighty pleased with himself.

" _Officer Friendly!_ Nice t'see you again!" He laughed and it felt like she'd be dragged through gravel.

"Oh _hey._ Now you gonna let me outta these cuffs or do you like me tied up?"

Shane snorted, quickly moving to un-cuff the older Dixon brother who smiled proudly, all teeth and even more attitude. The quicker those two white trash inbreds skip town the better!

"I swear to god, if I see you again Dixon.." Shane blew hot air out of his nose, a burly hand made its way into his air in exasperation.

"I look forward to-Oh _look here."_ Merle turned on his heel to face the three people that'd pressed up in the corner of the small foyer. A tall, white old man stood in-between two girls. He was tight lipped and scowling down - another damn asshole thinkin' he's better than everyone else. _Typical._

The frosty expression from the old guy did nothing to suppress Merles need for god damned drink but the two girls beside him, definitely caught more than one of his attentions.

"Hey now, sweet cheeks. You gonna smile for your ol' buddy Merle?" He was taller than the brunette by half a foot, her cat like eyes scowled up at him.

"A challenge, I like it.." He sniggered, she was hot as _hell_ but uptight really wasn't his style. His lips spread into a smirk as he drifted over the old man and down to the other girl.

"Blondie, how 'bout you?" He didn't really know what he was asking, all this time in the cage with no beers was making him antsy.

The girl turned her eyes to look his way, they were blue and wary, and didn't have the same bite as the taller one. Nothing special here. He scoffed, turning with a broad smile to Officer Friendly and _Shane_. But before he could speak _baby brother_ stepped in, and it took some effort not to burst into laughter at his younger brother's effort to scare the pigs.

"You gon' let him go or what?" Daryl growled, nostrils flaring at the broader of the two cops. He'd never liked Shane, not one bit. Man thought he was hot shit, but Daryl saw through that act real fast. He was nothing more than mouth.

Daryl grunted, listening to Shane grumble on about not wanting to see Merle's redneck ass around here any time soon. It took super human strength not to pound his smart ass into the ground, _asshole._

The family who'd been standing behind them spun to the door, obviously wanting to run out before them, but they were all halted in their tracks when a woman dragged herself into their view. Her footfalls echoed sharply around like the booming heartbeat of a condemned prisoner. Daryl felt himself tense sharply, it was like an echo of another life had breezed through the door.

 _His hand hit and she'd fell with the force of it. The first slap, decades ago, had been the worst. She hadn't expected him to be so strong but there was weight and strength enough to stun._

Daryl blinked, the frail woman was looking at her feet. On the one arm where her jacket had fallen there were great purple welts that stood out grotesquely against her pale skin, he could tell that she'd tried and failed to cover them up with makeup.

 _"It's okay sweetheart. Momma just fell.." She soothed, ruffling her sons hair with her good hand._

Daryl was startled to see that her face wasn't marred like her skin, apart from a yellowing bruise that had to be a week old at most. No doubt there'd be more, hidden under layers of clothes.

"I-I- came to pick up.." The woman's voice stuttered as she hesitated. Rick was moving hurriedly behind him, sweeping up papers from the desk.

"Just sign here Carol.." Rick's voice was almost as quiet as Carol's. He didn't want to let that animal out, but his wife paid the bail..Rick had lost any choice he once had in this matter.

Daryl watched, fixated on the woman - Carol, as her husband waltzed out of the cells. It was just like he'd expected; She'd almost collapsed into herself at his gaze, knowing that she'd be subjected to more bruises. Everyone around them knew it too; Merle, who'd held his breath as soon as she'd walked in, the cops who stood stiff and narrowed their eyes at the burly man; and the family, they were halfway out the door but unmoving, two pairs of eyes fixated on the couple. But one pair were concentrated on him, he could feel it - the prickle of self awareness as the smaller of the two girls observed him silently.

 _"Stupid! Worthless! Bitch!" He'd heard his father shout, it quivered his ribs as he cowered beneath his mother's body. He'd been looking through his dads stuff when it happened; caught red handed. He could feel his mother shake above him, bracing herself for the fists that were meant for him._

Daryl's blood became a dry abyss as he watched the man place a hard hand on the back of his wife, pushing her toward and out the door, paying no mind to the six people surrounding them.

 _"D-Daryl." Josie blinked, her good eye barely registered the pale hair of her youngest son as she collapsed to the side with a strangled cry._

 _Blood trickled out of her nose to be absorbed by the carpet but Daryl didn't panic, the feeling he'd grow to know as guilt overwhelmed everything. At ten years old he'd scooped his Mother's limp, bruised body and cradled her head._

 _This wouldn't happen again._

The six people gathered in the cramped room released a collective breath, shuffling awkwardly around the new found tension. No one spoke as they departed, veering off out the front door.

The white haired man was walked to a light blue pick up outside the gates, Daryl could see the older of the two girls clutching his arm with white knuckles. But the younger, brighter one just slid into the middle seat staring blankly out the window - _at him._ Instantly he'd stiffened, muscles tensing; what the fuck was she staring at? Typical, Daryl thought - privileged, and snotty - staring down her nose at him like he was good for nothing white trash.

He growled at her, lip curling up. It seemed to work and she shot up straight, turning away from him as they drove off, wheels spinning gravel up sending it flying towards his bike.

Between the pinging of stone against metal, Daryl swore he heard a stifled scream from another car in the lot.

Maybe it wasn't real? But maybe it was?

* * *

Beth knew it could have been water in the glass, but it wasn't. It wasn't and everyone knew it. Even at three in the afternoon that transparent liquid that bathed her Father's ice was vodka and that wasn't even the start of it. When there was orange juice there was Brandy _, 'just to give it a little kick.'_ When there was coffee, there was whiskey too, cream liqueur if he could sober up enough to go to the store.

By the time dinner rolled around he was slumped in his chair, dribbling between snores. It was best to leave him that way, waking him meant pain.. he would chatter on about Granddaddy, about how her Mother died, about how she was the best woman there ever was and ever will be. That of course, put Maggie and her father at odds for a while.

Even now, Beth could see the way she was looking at him glancing in between bites of almost grazing beef. The look didn't last long, it never does.

The air was so brittle it could snap, and Beth found herself wishing to back in the city; her ears flooding with the squeal of tires on asphalt and the cries of police sirens. But it was just silent, no one had spoken, but what was there to say?

"How have Patricia and Otis been? I haven't heard from them..they usually call.." Beth asked, giving into the burning urge to defuse the tension that filled the too large dining room.

"Otis dropped a Buck off on..Tuesday. I think.." Hershel paused, grasping at the tail end of that particular memory. Otis _had_ brought a Buck over, but Hershel decided against mentioning how he'd left it outside, abandoning it to the animals as he fell into the bottom of his Father's tin flask.

Beth didn't have anything more to give. She knew that she had been better off not saying anything, the look on her sisters face as she awkwardly continued to eat was proof of that.

No more words were uttered around the table as they sat, knee deep in silence. The faucet dripped into the sink, each one reverberating around the room like a cymbal, yet no one blinked or made a move to stop it. Her Mother hated that; the annoying bounce of a restless foot, the click of a tongue but most of all the drip of that infernal tap.

* * *

They'd been here for a while, tucked into a sticky booth in the corner of a local dive bar. The place looked like it hadn't been cleaned in the last twenty years or so, but Daryl didn't find himself caring much; he lived in worse. Merle was back on the scene and as far as Daryl was concerned life was going to go back to normal, living in this one poke town was getting too much and he'd begun to miss Merle's crude mediocre humour.

Daryl chugged the cheap watery beer Merle had so generously bought for him and waved the waitress over for another, he knew if he was going to have to put up with Jesse he'd have to be at least halfway to hammered first.

"Oohee! Look at that mighty fine piece of ass!" Merle hollered, flashing a wolf grin at the buxom brunette who sprawled across the table to dispatch the empties that littered the booth. Daryl stifled a groan as Merle's hand flew hard and fast against her ass, never missing a beat.

"Oh honey, you'd be lucky!" Daryl snorted through a sip of bear, watching as a woman half Merle's size, one upped his Brother in an instant. Without giving him a second look, she turned her attentions to Daryl who barely held in a flinch as she brushed his bicep with a slender hand.

"Now, what can I get you sweetheart.."

"Whisky on the rocks and blowjob shot for you Hayley!"

The gravelly southern twang of the shadow looming over Daryl sent a shiver down his spine, that man always arrived with the subtlety of a ten tonne truck.

The waitress looked almost as uncomfortable as him in the moment and visibly tensed as a knobbly hand, gripped her waist.

"Fuck you Jess.." She spat, shuffling off in a hurry as the tall man slumped himself into the booth.

"You fucker, scaring off my hot little piece!"

"Oh come on Merle, you think you're getting ass that y'dreamin' son!"

Daryl grimaced, molars grinding almost imperceptibly as the ever wandering attention of his uncle turned to him.

"So Darylina, how 'bout we blow this shit show and hit something better than this piss water! I have junky friends that have better than this!" Jesse sniggered, showering Daryl's unruly hair with flecks of saliva.

"I suppose this crap is all you can afford, eh Daryl?"

He took a deep breath, calming the swirling tide of heat flying down his arms, bunching his hands into fists behind his back as the beer bottle slammed against the gravel outside dive bar number twenty.

Don't retaliate. That's what he told himself on more than one occasion over the last few years, Jesse Dixon always had the habit of dropping in and out at the worst of times, and this moment was the worst, so much so Daryl had to fight the overwhelming urge to drag his Brother kicking and screaming away from their Uncle. As much as he tried to believe that it would go down that way, in reality he'd be walking away with _two_ black eyes, so he followed through pure habit. That's the way it had always been, Merle and Daryl drifting from one shitty town to the other and as the drugs hit his system Daryl remembered why he didn't give a shit..

 _"He loves us, he loves us, he loves you Daryl.." That what Josie said, her cupids bow cradling drops of blood- but this time, as his footfalls slammed away she wasn't so sure._

 _.._

The smoke twists in its artistic way, forming curls in the gloom, illuminated by the aged bar lights. Along the wall stood every hue of amber liquid in their inverted bottles; the very vice Hershel had been instructed to avoid. He knew it was a bad idea, his local was closed and now he was here, crouched over a sticky bar, his pants clinging to the equally as sticky chair as he raised a hand for another.

A dull thud echoed through Hershel's heavy head as he awoke, nose pressed in an uncomfortable position against the beer glazed wood of the Bar. Wooziness lingered in his gut as he looked up, blinking once and then again to take in his surroundings; it was loud, but then again it could be the hangover creeping in, he wasn't a stranger to that. But it wasn't the noise, or the commotion of a group of men that caught his attention - it was a smell; the familiar scent that had him tumbling back to childhood, the days his father would come home reeking of Whiskey and the syrupy smell he just couldn't pin point.

The smell only continued to get stronger as three leather clad men, slammed down unsteadily onto the stools next to him, one nearly toppled back laughing manically at the shorter but none less intimidating man furthest away. It was in that moment, catching glances with the third man that Hershel placed the scent; Crystal Meth.

" _Hey.._ Old man! I know _you!_ Drunk tank asshole!"

Hershel tensed, straightening up in anxiousness or anticipation - it was a big blur now.

The tall broad man, strode forward so close he had to blink, so close that the minuscule grey hairs of his beard could be seen embedded between the slightest of wrinkles around his mouth.

"Soon as I set eyes on you Farmer, I knew you'were a stuck up son'bitch. Walkin' in with your girls, all high an-" Hershel watched the man's eyes light up, shining in the light as he tilted his head, gazing like a magpie with tin foil. He knew what was next, he'd been caught, caught with a weakness that was about to be played with like a used rag-doll.

"I want you to imagine.." Merle breathed deep, walking behind the white haired man, gripping his shoulders with trembling hands. He was content to make this as painful as possible..

I want you to imagine, how I felt, locked up in the pit. All _alone_ , but thanks to _you_ old man, I see two fine asses greeting ol' Merle. Mm, _yeah_."

"Merle says you got quite a gene pool, if the jackass ain't lyin' right Son?" The man to his left, wearing a cap and slightly shorter strode forward, patting 'Merle' roughly on the shoulder before taking his seat next to the silent younger man.

"Merle..the bl-" Daryl tried to speak, straightening up to give his ten cents but Merle slammed a hand down aggressively onto the counter, rendering him silent but enraptured by the sight.

"Shut up _baby_ Brother. I'm talkin' to the old man!"

"Your girls ride horses?" Merle laughed wickedly, catching the entertained grin of his Uncle.

"Oohee, I bet they'd ride me good!" He went on, spitting words with the ferocity and rapidity of gun fire, he was wired - he knew he sounded like his father, the look on Daryl's face fed him that fact - in the cold light of day it'd be like a bitter pill but right then he had no care in the world.

"Don't forget me! There's two ain't there! A blonde? Oh, _yeah!"_

Hershel didn't expect this, in fact the white hot anger that rippled over his entire body was a cold hard shock. Until now, he'd had a modicum of self respect not to entertain such volatile men, but this time was different. He'd fight tooth and nail for his daughters and as the instigator leaned in his hands readily fisted up and he exploded with unrestrained fury

..

"Why are you so eager to give up on him!"

Beth spoke with a firmness in her voice she didn't recognise, sure she'd argued with Maggie to no end when they were children it was different now.

"I'm not giving up!" Unlike her Maggie didn't seem to have the fight left to deal with their father again, she felt bad of course she did but watching her sister turn her back was too much.

"Well it sure looks like it!" Beth went to continue, to give anything to get a reaction but they were interrupted; the knock came twice at first, then louder and faster over and over again.

"Girls! Girls!" Two different voices made Beth stand stock still at the foot of the stairs, staring blankly at the door barely feeling Maggie take charge and breeze past her flinging the door open to reveal the dark dishevelled looking bodies of Patricia and Otis.

"Girls, hurry...it's your Daddy."

* * *

 ** _Well Hello! I enjoyed writing this so much! Originally it was meant to be two chapters, but if I chopped it and added the rest as a third, the story wouldn't have progressed much so it's a long one this time! Let me know if you like longer chapters or shorter ones!_**

 ** _I hope you enjoyed this one, if you're confused Josie - who shows up in the italics is Daryl's Mother. I'm giving you glimpses into their past within these chapters, to show that things that are happening in Daryl's life now, kind of bleed into how it was back then. I really hope you enjoyed and Beth & Daryl were still in character, because I find that hard! _**

**_Feel free to post a review, I love hearing anything you have to say and was overwhelmed by the response on my last chapter._**

 ** _See you next Wednesday!_**


End file.
